All Around the World (song)
' All Around the World' is the official song from the sopohrome album, All Around the World (album) and the film with the same name, Mindless Behavior: All Around the World. The song was performed by Mindless Behavior. The song was released on January 24, 2013. The song was first heard in the first trailer of the film, All Around the World. The music video was released on March 7, 2013. Music Video The video features MB in a mansion in their secret agent suits, performing the song in different room with background dancers, middle of a room, coming down the hallways, at the top of the stairs and sitting on the edge of the balcony. Until the rest of the music video is outside the mansion. Meanwhile, MB freestyles with different suits in one room. Lyrics MB... All Around the World... Beautiful girl, girl, girl. Uh, girl. Come through the gate in this place; Looking for one. Where is that one, girl? Cause everywhere that I go, it's like I see you around. Am I chasing you, or are you chasing me? I looked everywhere; Don't know where you could be... But if you come with me now, we'll make our way through the crowd. And when they see us, we'll be shutting it down, and going... All Around the World! P-Put your hands in the sky, wave em side to side! I'm looking for you, All Around the World! Go wherever your heart is; I gotta find it! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Wherever your heart is, I gotta find it! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I'm looking for you All... A-round... the... World! I don't know why you so shy, when your swagger so fly; Pretty brown eyes... Girl. There ain't a star in the whole galaxy that can light up the night like you do it for me. So, if you're wonder where do I go, then baby stand up! (stand up) Enter this night as the ground; We on the dance floor. But if you come with me now, we'll make our way through the crowd. And when they see us, we'll be shutting it down, and going... All Around the World! P-Put your hands in the sky, wave em side to side! I'm looking for you, All Around the World! Go wherever your heart is; I gotta find it! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Wherever your heart is, I gotta find it! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I'm looking for you All... A-round... the... World! *Beat* B-B-Baby come closer... D-Don't make me wait much longer. Don't you want to be, (oh) right here next to me? Yeah. I want to feel how it is to love! So, if you're wonder where do I go, then baby stand up! (stand up) Enter this night as the ground; We on the dance floor. But if you come with me now, we'll make our way through the crowd. And when they see us, we'll be shutting it down, and going... All Around the World! P-Put your hands in the sky, wave em side to side! I'm looking for you, All Around the World! Go wherever your heart is; I gotta find it! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Wherever your heart is, I gotta find it! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I'm looking for you All... A-round... the... World! MB!... Put your hands up! Category:All Around The World Category:'I'm looking for you All..A-round the World" Category:All Around the World song Category:Music Video